Stories of the lost clan
by Brightmist and Rosepaw
Summary: Stormclan is the lost clan, it has been a starclan secret for all of eternity. At the start of the clans stormclan had troubles. Read this story about the clan that is lost in the ages. Oc, skyclan , more coming soon.
1. The end of a clan

Ok so i have explaining to do. So moonflower is my first oc. She was a extremely light grey tabby. She was the leader of stormclan. In school i made a clan and i played roleplay with my friends. We eventually disbanded. I decided that if it were real all of us became kittypets or loners. So i decided to write this. if you want more just pm or review Me. Thanks so lets start in honour of the lost clan of the storm.

* * *

moonflowers pov

i sighed. "Stormclan come to thunder rock for a clan meeting!" I yowled. I waited for a while daydreaming. ' why starclan? What have we done to you? Why does my clan deserve this?' I snapped out of my mental thinking. " stormclan, the stars say that this clan was never meant to be. we need to find other uses. You may stay here, but we are no longer a clan. You are no longer a warrior, you are no longer a apprentice, and you are no longer a medicine cat." I said with fear in my voice. " you may discuss this news between your selves. Any cat with questions may come to me or leafclaw. " i finished. I leaped off thunder rock and cats bombarded me with questions." why did this happen?" " what do we do now?" " how do we survive now?" I answered the questions one by one. After the questions i decided i would leave to the twoleg place. Walking across a thunder path, i met a tom. "Hello You look lost would you like to stay with my twoleg?" I said yes gratefully. I smiled. It was a new life, but a better one. I said my last farewell to starclan and hoped my clan would rise again.

i finshed to my kits. "Wow mama so do the stormclan warriors still exist?" mysmallest kit asked. " no my kitten. When you get older i will send you on a journey, to find the other lost clan. Skyclan. those cats let in kittypets to become warriors. You will find them someday. Now go to sleep my little ones." Then the family slowly let the sleep take over.

I hope you guys like it. if i make another it will be about the start of stormclan or moonflowers past you choose. I hope that this will be a continuing thing. If i make more it will be another chapter


	2. Legend of the winged cats

Hello my people, this is brightmist again. I was bored and wanted to make another chapter. I will upload a new story about one of the mythical cats so if you like this you might like that! I hope you like this!

* * *

" please tell us another story mama!" One of the kits asked. " okay, okay this is the legend of the mythical stormcats. "

legend timey transition!

In the time of new clans there were mysterious cats that were shunned because they were different. They had wings. Those cats were storm cats in charge of the Weather. One the leader was very powerful. she had a thunder stone. This stone controlled the elements of lightning. the winged cats had a leader called lightstar. She went mad with power this is the story.

stormstar walked on the tree tops as featherclaw( the medicine cat) worried. " that stone is dangerous and you know it lightstar" he whispered. " what was that?" Lightstar asked. " um nothing..." featherclaw Murmured. He continued to sort his herbs. Lightstar walked away grumbling something about riverclan and water. Featherclaw sighed And turned to his apprentice, snowpaw." You know snowpaw? I dont think lightstar is fit to be leader anymore the stone has taken over his mind. That thing should be discarded in 'that' cloud" he said with despair. " the acid cloud?! That thing is more dangerous than death berries!" She yelped. "If what you say is true than the whole clan is in danger! Should i tell the others?" Snowpaw continued. " yes we must over through the leader!" Featherclaw yowled.

The next moon the clan made a sneak attack on their leader. When she was on a walk the whole clan ambushed her. They used all of their strength to defeat her. Soon she was dead and the thunder stone perished. Some say it perished with lightstar, others say that it fell to the land And is still there. wherever it is the evil left with lightstar. And the stormcats lived on. One kit, flamekit changed all of the clans forever.

" and that is the story of the stormcats on cat knows where they are now but they changed clan history. They are part of the strongest prophecies. " moonflower finished. " enough for now maybe you can hear more later" and the family fell into slumber once more.

* * *

Im sorry these chapters are short. They are legends after all. I love it when you guys review so tell me what you want next or if you like it or if you hate it! I dont care! so i want to thank cliffdiverwarriorcat for the winged cat inspiration. I just drew a winged cat and boom! Idea! So if you guys find error pm me ! I hope to see you people later! ( what should i call you guys ? Kittens or sparks? You decide! This is brightmist out!


	3. HIATUS NOTE

hello! I am sorry if you were looking for a chapter you kittens, but this will be a hiatus note. yeah in case you haven't noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories lately... um, sorry? ok I really am sorry but my mind is every where nowadays. I will return if I get any ideas.

HAPPY NEWYEAR!


End file.
